wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Koltira Deathweaver
; Orgrim's Hammer, Icecrown |status=Active |faction=Horde |relatives=Faltora (brother), Bloodmist (Deathcharger) |character=Death knight }} Koltira Deathweaver appears to be the first death knight to rejoin the Horde, similar to his Alliance counterpart Thassarian. He is first seen in Acherus: The Ebon Hold along with Thassarian and Orbaz Bloodbane. After players enter stage two by completing , he is captured by the Scarlet Crusade and winds up in the basement of Scarlet Hold. During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, he takes part in the proceedings as a level 60 elite in . He is later found as level 80 elite in Agmar's Hammer in the Dragonblight, as well as on Orgrim's Hammer in Icecrown. He calls his runeblade Byfrost. Biography Koltira's first encounter with Thassarian was during the defense of Quel'thalas against the impending Scourge invasion with his brother Faltora, and Merriel at An'owyn. Merriel was quickly slain and Faltora charged Thassarian directly, only to quickly beaten. Koltira noticed however, that Thassarian hesitated in killing him. While attempting to flee, Faltora was killed by an Abomination, but Koltira managed to escape. Several hours later, Koltira followed and ambushed Thassarian. Feeling the conflict inside Thassarian, he offered Thassarian the choice to turn away from the Scourge and join him. Thassarian refused but spared his life until the next time they meet. The next day, the Elfgates failed and the Scourge entered Silvermoon where Koltira and Thassarian continued their duel. Thassarian emerged victorious and took Koltira's life. Koltira was then raised as another death knight of the Scourge. Despite being his murderer, Thassarian and Koltira see each other as brothers. Years later, Koltira and Thassarian were ordered by the Lich King to join Highlord Darion Mograine's forces in crushing the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel. At the close of the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, in a confrontation with the Lich King, Tirion Fordring cleansed the Ashbringer freed the Knights of the Ebon Blade from the Scourge. Koltira and Thassrian parted ways, with Koltira joining the Horde and Thassarian joining the Alliance. They are still like brothers and Thassarian said that if Koltira ever asked him for help, he would help him. World of Warcraft ;Scarlet Enclave While in the service of the Lich King: * * ;Dragonblight * * * * * * ;Icecrown * * * Cataclysm The Alliance and Forsaken are fighting over control of Andorhal and the remaining Scourge presence there. The Alliance, led by Thassarian, have taken control of the western portion of the town while the Forsaken, led by Koltira Deathweaver, have taken control of the eastern portion. Over the course of the Battle for Andorhal, Koltira sends Horde heroes to deal with the remaining Scourge forces and, after defeating them, Thassarian and Koltira enter a truce. Some time afterwards Alliance forces launched a failed assault on the Forsaken. After repelling the invasion, Koltira sends agents of the Horde to speak with Lindsay Ravensun. Upon meeting Ravensun, it is revealed that she is in reality Sylvanas Windrunner. After the Alliance is defeated, Sylvanas confronts Koltira about the truce with Thassarian, and scolds him for being weak. A portal to the Undercity is opened and Koltira is pulled through by a hooked chain, where Sylvanas will attempt to purge him of his compassion for Thassarian and make him more of a servant of the Horde - more specifically, a servant of Sylvanas and the Forsaken.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fsw78wHlhrE&feature=channel Gallery Image:Koltira Deathweaver captured.jpg|Koltira, captured by the Scarlet Crusade Image:Koltira Deathweaver.jpg|Koltira, death knight of Acherus Trivia Even though Koltira died as a High Elf, other characters like Orbaz Bloodbane and Thassarian erroneously call him a Blood Elf. References External links es:Koltira Deathweaver Category:Death knight characters Category:Warsong Offensive NPCs Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:Dragonblight NPCs Category:Icecrown NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Death Knight characters Category:High elves